The Stars and the Moon
by Rori Potter
Summary: Somebody kidnapped Harry. His parents didn't notice until it is too late and they find out he is with someone they had never met before in a very high position.
1. Prologue: Once Upon a Rainy Night

The Stars and the Moon

Chapter 1

Once Upon A Rainy Night

The cry of a small child would normally wake anyone within hearing distance but at this moment no one did. On the street of Privet Drive people were sleeping and had not heard that during the night its guest from a whole other world full of many things they had not even begun to understand or agree with had come to visit. The guest had placed the small child in question at the wrong house. The note that would and could have easily fixed the mistake had it not been soaked by the morning dew. The note was smeared and only a few things were readable; the young child's name and the fact that he would no longer be living with his parents. Young Harry had not been left in the care of his muggle relatives as the night visitor jailer had planned but instead had gone to a home across the street. A military family that had been stationed there only a day or two after the wife had witnessed a Marine murdered. The person that had killed the Marine had been stupid and had been spotted by a Marine's wife who in turn testified and he had gotten the death sentence. The young family had a daughter named Kelly and had only lived in Britain for a few months when young Harry had appeared on their door step; only a few weeks before they were to head back to America. Harry had been adopted into the family and given their last name, Gibbs. Everyone, not including the night visitor, had been completely unaware that Harry should have been at the house across the street. And no one even knew that Harry would not attend Hogwarts until he was 17 when he was went there along with his father's team who had been assigned there. Harry would go to Hogwarts in order to be close to his family. No one, at the moment of the nightly visit, had been aware that Harry's biological parents were alive and had looked for Harry and had lost all hope when they didn't find him. They didn't even know that Harry had been taken from his home in hopes of having him trained and ready to defeat the man that had killed many without even blinking and eye along with the people who followed him, the death eaters. They also, to this day, do not know who had taken Harry in the first place. Only two people did know who took Harry and it would be some time before they talked.

16 years later….

"We have a new student who has arrived all the way from Washington, D.C. in the U.S.," Albus said as he looked over his staff. Lily and James looked at the headmaster blankly. Severus sneered at him while Remus whispered furiously to Sirius to behave himself. "His family is military and he moves around a lot and he wishes to complete his final year here; I wish for him that it to be the best."

"This student is more important then others because…," Sirius asked looking up from being chastised by Remus.

"Because this student's family happened to live on Privet Drive on the very same day that young Harry was dropped off there," Albus replied calmly. "Apparently they lived across the street from the Dursley's before they were re-stationed in America. We may have found Harry."

-Scene Break-

"DiNozzo, what did I say about harassing Harry," Gibbs asked with a raised eyebrow as he peered at his senior field agent on the ceiling.

"To not do it because he can now legally use magic and will use it against me if a given a reason," Tony recited from memory.

"And you still haven't learned your lesson," Kelly summarized as she unstuck Tony from a ceiling. Tony stuck his tongue out at his wife and she rolled her eyes. She smacked the backside of his head.

"That reminds me, where is Harry?" Gibbs looked over at his only son's room. They could hear him blasting things with his wand. Jethro sighed sadly; ever since they had told him that they would be in Britain Harry had been a tad bit… upset. Harry was upset because he would have to leave his friends in America and he wasn't too thrilled with this prospect; to add to it all Tony and his sister would be his body guards while he was in Hogwarts because of him being a very important person to not only to the NCIS Director in Washington but also in Britain. It had been discovered that Harry was a very strong wizard and also a very smart one at that. All of them jumped again when they heard something else blow up. Not even Kelly could disarm him so none of them attempted to interfere on his rampage. But Shannon was more daring then the rest of the family as she opened the room to Harry's door to tell him he needed to be out and ready to leave for Britain in five minutes. They heard him grunt and then the door slamming which made them all flinch. All of them were thinking one thing… today was going to be a long day.

-Scene Break-

"Where are they," Sirius asked as he looked around expectantly. Lily rolled her eyes.

"Tired and wishing that we could get some sleep," a weary voice in front of them said. Sirius spun around and his jaw nearly dropped. The person who had spoken was a near exact copy of James… except the eyes. Another smacked the look-a-like on the back.

"That was because you refused to sleep on the way over here," the other pointed out. Five more people came up behind him.

"He refused to sleep on the way over here because he could not sleep through your snoring," Ziva said as she came up. "I was barely able to get to sleep through your snoring. It was like listening to a chainsaw all night long." Kelly snickered at Tony's horrified look. Ziva turned to look at Kelly. "How on earth do you sleep with him in the same room?" Kelly grinned.

"Silencing charms," Kelly said mischievously. "Got to love them."

"Welcome to Hogwarts," the headmaster said so that they would not continue on the awkward conversation.

"Welcome, my ass," Harry muttered darkly. Jethro cuffed him on the back of his head. Harry rolled his eyes and rubbed the back of his head. He shot a cheeky grin at his father and then turned his attention back to the introduction speech that the headmaster had begun.

"... it is exciting to have you join us Harry," the headmaster continued on. "This year will serve as an interesting year. We are also having a Christmas Ball. I hear you are a good dancer." Albus looked over his glasses at Harry who was sticking his tongue out at Tony for prodding him in the back to pay attention. The headmaster chuckled. "If you follow me to my office you will be sorted into your house and you can get settled into your dorm. Would all of you like to come to my office or would you like to head to your rooms to begin unpacking?" The adults looked at each other and silently came to an agreement.

"We will head to your office to see Harry sorted," Kelly said. With that the group followed Sirius, Remus, and the headmaster up to his office. Albus took a seat and offered them lemon drops. Kelly, Tony, and Sirius each took one but the other's politely refused. Kelly tested the lemon drop making sure that there were no potions in the lemon drop and then began sucking on it. Once Tony saw that it was safe he began sucking on his too. Sirius, however, popped the lemon drop straight in his mouth. Remus eyed his friend to make sure that he wouldn't do anything stupid in front of the guests. Albus summoned an old hat that was assumed to be what Harry would be sorted with. He placed the hat on Harry's head despite Harry's look of annoyance.

_This is tricky, very tricky._

_What can be so tricky about sorting me?_

_You have qualities of all 4 houses._

_Well, then pick one._

_It is not that easy. All of your traits are equal to one another and with you intelligence it would be pointless to just try and pick one. _

_Well then, what are you going to do? I sort of have to go here._

_You can be an apprentice with a teacher of your choosing. I'm sure the headmaster can work it out to be in something you want to have mastery in._

_Get on with it._

_You better be a…_Apprentice!

-Scene Break-

"So what house is he in," Lily asked as soon as two dazed men walked into the room.

"He wasn't sorted into a house," Remus answered. "The hat put him as an apprentice. According to the headmaster the reason he couldn't be sorted into any particular house is because he has traits of all four houses and knows far more then we could teach him in a mere seventh year class. He's a prodigy in America. Basically, the kid is brilliant. His older sister is too from what I can tell but I hear that Harry is the better dueler and is not one to be messed with."

"Did he recognize either of you," Lily asked hopefully. Sirius grinned at her question.

"He asked me if I was an Animagus and if my form was a dog because I seemed familiar," Sirius answered. He then seemed to falter. "Harry won't talk about the night he was left on Privet Drive. I overheard him discussing with his 'father' that he was having nightmares of that night again. It seems to get more pronounced here in Britain." Lily sighed and sat down. James quietly came in and sat down next to his wife; both of them wondering the same thing. Would Harry remember them? Would he ever forgive them for looking away for only a minute? Would he accept that they were his parents or would he walk away? If that happened, would they ever see him again? These questions seemed to be the reason that at that moment they did not see their daughter watching them with a worried look before she left the room in search of something. Something that she had not lost but her family, her parents, had.


	2. The Loss of Innocence

**Rating:** K

**Category:** Harry Potter and NCIS

**Pairings:** Lily/James

**Warnings:** Completely AU.

**Summary:** Somebody kidnapped Harry. His parents didn't notice until it is too late and they find out he is with someone they had never met before in a very high position.

**Credits:** To J.K. Rowling for writing the Harry Potter books in the first place.

_These questions seemed to be the reason that at that moment they did not see their daughter watching them with a worried look before she left the room in search of something. Something that she had not lost but her family, her parents, had. _

The Stars and the Moon

Chapter 2

The Loss of Innocence

The morning was quiet and calm as Harry and the rest of the group ate breakfast at 5 in the morning. When none of the other Hogwarts guests joined them they headed out to do their morning work out. The group ran around the lake and then set up targets so they could practice with spells and throwing knives for those who were Muggles. Tony and Ziva were side by side bickering standing in front of the knives when they noticed the other residents of the school coming down. Harry who had been hovering near the two, walked around them and picked up one of the knives and began target practice. To the people who did not know Harry that well were shocked when all of his knives hit the target dead on. He whispered hurriedly to Ziva in Italian and she nodded. Harry began walking off as Ziva whispered to Kelly and Tony what was going on. They glanced at each other and went after Harry. The other residents starred after the group confused. What was going on?

* * *

"You know hiding won't get you anywhere," a voice chimed from behind him.

"And lashing out at the man I have come to hate won't solve my problem either so I chose the lesser of the two evils," Harry snapped back.

"You have come to hate someone you don't even know," the person asked confused. Harry let out a bitter laugh.

"If only it was that easy," Harry said as he turned to look at her. He eyed her suspiciously.

"How could it not be that easy," she questioned.

"That _man_," Harry spat out. "Decided to order one of his professors to take me in the middle of the night for the _greater good_ on the threat that they would lose their job and the protection that is received from Hogwarts for its residents if it was not done. He was trying to put me there thinking that Petunia had gotten over her hatred of magic and would train me to become his little 'yes man'. According to a very good source his intention was to make sure that I was a battered little boy willing to do anything for him when I came to school. He wished for me to remain ignorant of my own family who was actually alive so that I could become the little soldier that Petunia had 'supposedly' already started sculpting. His plan didn't work out so well when the person he ordered to do the job found a way out. The headmaster had ordered him to bring me to Privet Drive but didn't say as to where specifically so he left me with a family that he though would suit me until I could be found. That old man never counted on the fact that the person he asked to do the job was a former spy and would find a way out of his vague wording."

"I thought that Privet Drive had only muggles," she said confused. "Why would the headmaster put your training in the hands of someone who couldn't train you to defeat Voldemort?"

"Because he wanted me to learn muggle training so that I would have a reason to defend them," Harry spat annoyed.

"How did the person get you though," she asked quizzically.

"Because my parents were paying attention to my twin," Harry spat, the anger his face was evident. "Alan was the bloody 'boy-who-lived' so why would anyone pay attention to his poor twin who he saved?"

"I'm so sorry," she quietly whispered. Harry waved her apology off with a wave of his hand.

"You did nothing to me," Harry answered. "Who are you?" A small smile spread across her face.

"Daphne Greengrass," she answered a smile sliding across her face. "It's nice to meet you General Gibbs."

* * *

"I would wish if you would stop pacing, yes," Ziva said as she eyed the headmaster who had been pacing since they had entered the office a little over an hour ago. The headmaster let another sigh escape his lips.

"Where is young Harry," Albus questioned her again in hopes that she had drank the tea with truth serum in it and he would be able to get his answer. Shannon, who had been quiet up to that point, let out a exaggerated sigh.

"Harry is currently on his way here," Shannon said. "He was delayed as one of his new classmates, who is here with the resident potions master, decided to give him a tour of Hogwarts." Albus blinked. How on earth did she know that?

"How did you know that," Albus asked her looking at her confused.

"It's called a mother's intuition," Shannon said coldly and Lily and James flinched. "He called me on the mirror comm." Albus, James, and Lily blinked.

"Mirror comm is something that Harry invented when he was 12," Shannon explained. "He had wanted a way to communicate with us when we were out or when he was in training so he came up with the mirror comm. We've been using it since then to communicate. Very useful if I do say so myself." Albus opened his mouth to ask to see it when the door opened and revealed Harry and by his side was Daphne Greengrass. She muttered something to Harry under her breath and then swept out of the room before even hearing his response. Harry did not seem to be bothered by her rather hasty disappearance but Lily and James were as they knew the girl to be very outspoken and would have normally tried to stay instead of leaving as soon as possible.

"Do not worry about her," Harry admonished when he noticed they were still starring at the door even though he had already sat down. "She just doesn't like people who manipulate others for their own needs." The headmaster lowered his glasses and starred down his long nose.

"Harry, my boy..." Albus began but was interrupted. His twinkling eyes focused on Harry who sat in front of him.

"I am not your boy," Harry said dangerously. His eyes narrowed dangerously in anger as he focused in on the headmaster.

"Mr. Potter," Albus tried again. His eyes seemed to be pleading with Harry as he spoke the words.

"General Gibbs," Harry interrupted again.

"What he wants to know is which teacher you would like to apprentice with," Minerva finally said getting exasperated.

"My best subjects are Transfiguration, Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Charms," Harry said thoughtfully. "I've already gotten my Charms mastery so that's out." Lily's face fell at that. "Kelly is working with me on my Transfiguration one so that one is out." Minerva's face fell. "I already have my potions mastery." Severus gave him a nod of acknowledgment and then swept out of the room. "That would leave Defense Against the Dark Arts." He looked thoughtful for a moment. He then looked over to his biological father. "I guess I will be apprenticing you Mr. Potter." James blinked in astonishment. He had expected Harry to try and find a way out of it not acknowledge it. James shook his head. He could never understand him. As they were released all James and Lily could think was that it was going to be a long year. Their thoughts were confirmed when not 5 minutes later did Alan and Amanda confronted them about Harry. Little did either of them know that at the very same moment one Miss. Daphne Greengrass was having the same thoughts as she blacked out after yet another beating took place at her home. Who would save her now?

* * *

Of all the things Severus had been expecting when he was looking over his lessons plans it had not been Harry sweeping into his classroom and then glaring at him until he looked up at him. Even for a 17 year old Harry had the glare mastered perfectly.

"Where is she," Harry snarled. Severus looked surprised. Who on earth was he talking about?

"Who are you talking about," Severus asked.

"Daphne Greengrass," Harry spat in annoyance at being asked. "She came here to visit you yet I do not see her here."

"She left with her father about 10 minutes ago," Severus answered. Never in his life had he seen someone so enraged with such a simple sentence.

"SHE CAME HERE TO GET SAFETY FROM HER FATHER AND YOU ALLOWED HIM TO TAKE HER," Harry yelled. "SHE TRUSTED YOU! SAID THAT YOU WOULD BE ABLE TO HELP HER AND GET HER AWAY FROM HER FATHER NOT SEND HER BACK!"

"She never said anything," Severus whispered.

"Do the abused ever," Harry answered in a dead whisper before he swept out of the room. Severus could not shake the chill that ran down his spine at that statement. He needed to do something and now.

* * *

It hurt. It hurt all over. It hurt so badly. I did not open my eyes in fear of HIM noticing I was awake. It was dead quiet when I noticed a small disturbance in the quiet. I could hear someone speaking through the door. Who was it? Would they notice me? I could hear HIM talking to them then a loud 'STUPEFY' made HIM cease his talking. I felt someone's presence near me but I couldn't tell who it was. Then I heard the voice.

"Come on, Daphne don't leave me now," Harry whispered to her in order to keep her awake until assistance could arrive. That was the last thing I heard before I passed out from the pain.

A few hours later...

"How is she doing," Harry asked one of the healers. The healer blinked. He had obviously not expected Daphne to have someone concerned about her let alone someone of Harry's standing.

"She will physically recover, however, she will have some problems with her mental recovery," the healer answered. "She'll need someone who has been there before themselves and are strong. Someone who will be with her whenever she needs it even if it is to just sat there in silence." Harry nodded and the healer automatically knew that Harry had chosen himself to be that person for Daphne.

"How long until she is allowed to leave," Harry asked.

"She'll be allowed to leave tomorrow," the healer answered and then disappeared down a hall before Harry could ask him another question. Harry slumped down in a nearby chair and let out a sigh.

"She is a great person," Lily said softly as she took a seat next to Harry.

"She didn't deserve what she got," Harry answered in a dead whisper. "I didn't either." Lily flinched at his jab.

"Harry...," Lily began but Harry quickly stood and stood in a saluting position when his adoptive father came in.

"At ease Marine," Jethro said with a soft smile spreading across his features. "How is she doing?" Lily blanched when Harry ignored her in favor of his adoptive father.

"Physically she will be fine but mentally she will take some time to recover, sir," Harry answered. It was then Harry seemed to falter. "What did we do to deserve this?" A sad look crossed Harry's face making Lily wonder what he was talking about. He had been with the Gibbs after he went missing so when had Harry suffered? Only time would tell her that answer and she would not like it. She would not like it at all.


	3. Lily's Answer and Severus's Wish

**Rating:** K

**Category:** Harry Potter and NCIS

**Pairings:** Lily/James

**Warnings:** Completely AU.

**Summary:** Somebody kidnapped Harry. His parents didn't notice until it is too late and they find out he is with someone they had never met before in a very high position.

**Credits:** To J.K. Rowling for writing the Harry Potter books in the first place.

_"What did we do to deserve this?" A sad look crossed Harry's face making Lily wonder what he was talking about. He had been with the Gibbs after he went missing so when had Harry suffered? Only time would tell her that answer and she would not like it. She would not like it at all._

The Stars and the Moon

Chapter 3

Lily's Answer & Severus's Wish

The room was bright. The room was white. The room was quiet. Where was this room exactly? The memories of the night before flashed before her eyes. Daphne did a quick assessment to see if she could maneuver easily. She winced when she felt a sharp pain shoot through her leg. She was in no condition to move, at least not that far anyway. Daphne let out a sigh and was immediately she noticed a black haired person pop up into her vision. It was General Gibbs, Harry. He had saved her.

"How are you doing," He asked. Daphne sighed.

"I feel like I went through hell and back," She answered. Harry chuckled at the way she put it. He pulled a chair closer to her bed.

"Professor Snape has temporary guardianship of you," Harry said. "Until your 17 unless…"

"Unless what," Daphne snapped.

"He blood adopts you with your permission," Harry answered. He paused. "He asked to be your guardian. He cited that he was your head of house and knew you far better then anyone else. You have to remember that the Professor thinks that his Slytherins are his _children_." Daphne scoffed.

"He's just doing it only because of that," Daphne retorted. "He could care less about me. He hardly even knows me." Harry's face became a mask. It was then Daphne knew that she crossed the line.

"He saved me," Harry said. The room's temperature dropped. Neither of them noticed Lily just outside of the door. "Instead of bringing me to that disaster that is claimed to be a home he brought me to his own home and staked out any possible families. He made sure I got a good home. He risked his life for me by just doing that." Daphne winced.

"He is not just doing it because you are a Slytherin. He is doing it because he actually cares. Do you think he doesn't watch his students? Do you think he doesn't try and get to know them? He knows everything there is to know about you." Daphne scoffed and in her mind Lily did too. "If you don't believe me ask him." Harry turned on the spot and disappeared and Severus walked forward from the shadows. Lily could hear a faint greeting from Daphne before she left the area behind the door. She was going to go after Harry.

* * *

It was hard knowing what he did, Harry realized as he took a seat in his rooms. Harry was starring at the fire grate when he heard a knock on his door; knowing it could possibly be his mother, Harry prepared himself. Harry gave a quick come in and watched as the portrait opened to reveal… his younger sister and to the unseen eye was their mother behind her under an invisibility cloak.

"My, my you have changed," his younger sister said with a raised eyebrow at him. Harry rolled his eyes and leaned back into his chair.

"How would you know," Harry asked challengingly. "You've probably only seen pictures of my dear brother _Alan_ from when he was younger. I can tell you this; we look very different." Her eyes widened at the jab of his twin. It was then she noticed the haunted look in his eyes.

"You've seen things haven't you," She summarized. Harry faintly nodded. She plopped down in the couch in front of him. "What was it like to be left on Privet Drive?" Harry closed his eyes. He would rather not remember but she had asked kindly.

"I remember wondering why I was no longer home," Harry began. "He had been in the house staking out for a possible home for a week before he finally snatched me. We were attacked the night he was supposed to bring me to Privet Drive. There were so many of them. We had no chance of defending ourselves. He couldn't reveal himself to them because he would be seen as a traitor. They were after him at that point and it didn't help that the stranger they were attacking had the _dear_ twin brother of the boy-who-lived.

We were struck in the back; both of us and hauled off to a warehouse where they tortured us for hours. I was barely a year and half old at the point so I passed out after the first curse they sent at me, _crucio._ They beat me for hours even after I was unconscious. Then, they left. He found a passageway out of the room and we escaped. He healed me as much as he could before he left me with the family he had chosen. I still remember his horrified face from before I passed out. It haunts me every night." Harry could see the tears streaming down her face but he couldn't and wouldn't stop. Not now.

"I was lucky that Jethro was called into work that night. I don't think I would have survived if he hadn't come out when he did." Harry then snorted. "He was being called in because they found the men in the warehouse. Apparently as we were leaving a Marine had stumbled upon the scene. They killed him on site." Harry closed his eyes as though remembering something that was better forgotten. "The Marine that was killed was one of Jethro's friends and they called him into to confirm his identification because he had no family. It was well known that the two were close, almost like brothers." Harry then chuckled.

"Imagine their surprise when he shows up with me and asks them why the hell they hadn't thought that someone else had been attacked that night and that was why the Marine was there. When they saw me they realized he was right and tried to find the person who had brought me to Gibbs." A small smile spread across his face. "They never found him but we did not too much later. It was due to an investigation that we found him." A flicker of sadness went across Harry's face.

"His sister had died in combat. She had been a Marine and Jethro wanted to find any remaining relatives she had. When her DNA was closely matched to the crime scene that had of his former friend he knew. He knew that the Marine's brother had been there and had put me with him. He wanted to thank him and also tell him about his sister. It was most fortunate that Severus was teaching a summer Chemistry class and had his prints registered in the system. They found him as he was packing up his classroom, muggle style." Harry shifted slightly in his seat. This next part was uncomfortable even for him.

"He tried escaping but when I wondered in he stopped and watched me in fascination. It was then he realized he wasn't in trouble, they were just trying to tell him something." A tear slid down Harry's face. "Jethro didn't want to say it and neither did his partner so I did. I wanted the big bat man to know how his sister had died fighting." Another tear joined the other. "It was the first time I had ever seen anyone cry. He broke down crying. After we had managed to calm him down Jethro thanked him for bringing me to him. We didn't see each other until years later when one of Abby's friends visited to tell us about the magical world as I was eleven at the time did we see him again. He helped me get my Potion's Mastery by 16." Harry could tell both of them were shocked at this news. Getting a Potions Mastery at that age would have made him famous and they were surprised they never heard Severus bragging about one of his former students being able to gain the Mastery at that young of an age. Harry seemed to sense their question.

"I am rather important to the NCIS in Britain and Washington and not they knew nothing of my status as Boy-Who-Lived but it was because I am a child prodigy. I was reading by the age of 1 and a half; walking not to long after. I was able to understand things higher then most people around me could understand. Not only that once I began training as a wizard I was able to work my way up in the leagues. They kept me quiet because they didn't want attention drawn to myself." Harry shifted in his seat to get a better look at his sister. He raised an eyebrow as he stood.

"Make sure to tell your mother that she could have asked me herself instead of hiding under her husband's invisibility cloak." The two blinked in shock. It was obvious they hadn't known Harry knew Lily was there.

* * *

"How are you holding up," Harry asked when he came to visit Daphne in Severus's quarters.

"Better then I thought I would be," Daphne said. "How are you holding up?" Harry gave a careless shrug and Severus walked in with a potion which he handed to Daphne. Daphne made a face at him when she realized it was a Dreamless Sleep Potion just before she drifted into sleep. Severus gave her an amused look before he swept out of the room. Harry followed him and took a seat near the fire grate.

"What do you wish for," Harry asked suddenly. Severus looked up surprised. "Everybody wishes for something. What do you wish for?"

"Answer your own question first," Severus responded dryly. His heart was racing as he did not want Harry to find out the one thing he had always wanted.

"To have a family," Harry answered. "My own; a wife, kids, you know the works. What is your wish?"

"The same," Severus admitted. "I had wanted it for awhile but when your mother went to your father I saw my last chance at having a family slip away. Daphne is my chance. She will be the daughter I never got to have. The daughter I watched grows up from a distance. The only problem is she hates me. She hates me with a passion. She thinks I only want to adopt her because I am the head of her house and that is the only reason. Out of all my Slytherins she was my favorite. I, of course, could not let that be shown as her father was a follower of the Dark Lord and I was a spy but now that they are both gone… I just hope I get my chance." Harry nodded. Both of them went quiet. Neither of them noticed an astonished Daphne standing next to the door.


	4. Homecoming

**Rating:** K

**Category:** Harry Potter and NCIS

**Pairings:** Lily/James

**Warnings:** Completely AU.

**Summary:** Somebody kidnapped Harry. His parents didn't notice until it is too late and they find out he is with someone they had never met before in a very high position.

**Credits:** To J.K. Rowling for writing the Harry Potter books in the first place.

_Neither of them noticed an astonished Daphne standing next to the door._

The Stars and the Moon

Chapter 4

Homecoming

To think the world could end tomorrow. To know the possibility that it was a choice you had made that would cause it. The pain Lily and James felt as they sat in their quarters remembering what had led up to the choice of leaving Harry off to the side and then never paying attention to him; treating him as a slave and the cause of all problems. The horrible truth was they were molly coddling the child who was actually the cause of all the problems; worse they had encouraged it. Sometimes Lily wondered what could have been had she stepped in. Alas, she could not change the past. She would just have to move forward. To make this even more of a blow Harry wanted nothing to do with them. He had grown up on his own. Had his problems as any other child would. He had a family, a very odd one at that, but nonetheless a family. Lily knew that if she attempted to brake off any ties Harry had with the family he would immediately turn against them and that frightened her, more so then the end of the world.

_Homecoming, I'm coming  
My sweet mistake  
Summer's over, hope it's not too late  
I'm pacing, impatient  
Up in my head  
Taken back to the sidewalk where we met_

Harry starred at the wall in front of him and took a deep breath. He had to go in. He knew that much. It was agreed that they would go in but with style. That had been Tony's idea; a way to finally let go but also put on a show. Kelly had not been amused. Tony had slept on the couch for a week before she finally agreed to do it. They had practiced and practiced to the point where they were only a hair away from perfection. Today they would have the sorting and then do the announcements. When Dumbledore announces the apprentice of James Potter, Defense Against Dark Arts teacher of 14 years, Harry and the others would go in and perform their show. Then Harry and his bodyguards, Kelly and Tony, would join James at the head table where there was three empty seats waiting. Closing his eyes he heard his cue. Dumbledore was announcing the apprentice of James Potter would be joining them shortly. With a loud bang the doors flung open. Tony and Kelly went to his sides. The show had begun.

_And carved out our names  
Do you remember that?_

Harry went straight down the middle and tossed stupefy at James who dodged it and sent back the tickling charm. Harry ducked and rolled to the side. Kelly automatically got into the action and sent several hexes in Harry's direction, in response Harry slid under the Slytherin table and reappeared as he sent several stunners in quick succession to Kelly. At that moment Lily got in on the action and sent a hair color changing charm. Everybody looked perplexed when Harry didn't get get out of the way until Harry dropped down last second and let it hit the wall behind him. Tony and Ziva (who was there for the purpose of the show) teamed up together and sent several knives at him which he jumped over. He caught a couple and sent them back at them while he sent a stunner at James which finally hit. He caught Lily with a disarming spell and a leg locker curse. He nailed Ziva and Tony with 2 knives in each, one per sleeve, which held them up on the wall. Harry removed the knives, said the counter curse to the leg locking curse, and then revived James.

_I'm coming home I'm coming home_  
_Did you take off while I was gone?  
I missed it all, I messed you up, I missed you  
__I'm coming home, I wanna know  
When all the leaves begin to fall  
If I'm falling, falling apart for you_

James stood up and grinned at Harry. He noticed the whole hall starring at him in awe and James immediately knew the show had worked. James bowed to Harry.

"Welcome Apprentice Potter-Gibbs," James said as he shook Harry's hand as though they had never meet. It was then the façade was dropped. He hugged Harry who in turned laughed in amusement. The whole hall looked on in confusion until they noticed the back of Harry's battle robes. The Potter crest taunted them as they realized what was going on; well, the pureblood's and a few others did. On the back of the robes was the family to which the apprentice belonged. On the front of the robes was the crest of the family of the person they were apprentice to. Both were the Potter crest.

_Descending, I'm spinning  
Lost all defense  
How could you swallow me again?  
I left you, I meant to  
Couldn't let you in  
Never mind a single word I said_

Once the hall figured out what was going on whispered conversations broke out. It only took a few seconds before Harry sent out a loud bang with his wand. He leveled a glare on the whole hall until they turned their attention to the headmaster who was now standing.

"Harry, is indeed the twin of young Alan Potter," Albus said as he surveyed the hall. "They were reunited this summer when Harry came here because his family had been restationed due to the war. With him is Tony DiNozzo, Ziva David, and Kelly DiNozzo nee Gibbs. Ms. David will not be staying with us, however, Mr. DiNozzo and Mrs. DiNozzo will be. Mr. Potter was placed as an Apprentice by the hat and he choose who he would apprentice. He, in addition, to being an apprentice will be starting up a dueling club that everyone can join." He paused as he looked upon the students. "However, he will not be powerless. He can take away points and give points. In addition to this he will be able to assign detentions. He has the same abilities as other teachers to even assign essays as well and give out tests." Several people groaned at this although a few brightened up at this. "However, this dueling club is not required."

_Carve out your name  
Do you remember that?_

"It must be so exciting to have your twin back," Hermione said as she placed mashed potatoes on her plate. Amanda sat next to her surveying the food in front of her in amusement.

"Not really," Alan grumbled. Hermione dropped the mashed potato spoon and Amanda's head snapped up to look at her older brother. This was the first she had heard of this."Mom and Dad are always talking about him and ignoring me. Harry hasn't even looked in my direction once. Every time I try to talk to them they brush me off and start talking about -" Alan jumped when Hermione slammed the mashed potato spoon down. The whole hall quieted but they didn't notice. Hermione along with Amanda looked beyond mad.

"ALL YOU CAN SAY IS I, I, I, OR ME, ME, ME,"Hermione growled as she towered over him. "DID YOU EVER CONSIDER WHAT HE IS GOING THROUGH OR WHAT THEY OR GOING THROUGH? THEY HAVEN'T SEEN HIM IN YEARS! HE WAS RAISED BY ANOTHER FAMILY, A FAMILY THAT THEY DON'T KNOW AND HAVE JUST MEET! THEY HAVE TO DEAL WITH THE FACT THAT HARRY MAY NEVER WANT TO EVEN SEE THEM AGAIN LET ALONE TALK TO THEM! TOP IT OFF THEY HAVE TO SEE HIM EVERY DAY AND ARE REMINDED OF ALL THEY MISSED OF HIS LIFE, OF THE MISTAKES THEY KNOW THEY HAVE MADE! YOU ALAN SIRIUS POTTER ARE NOTHING BUT AARGONT, BULLY, TOERAG WHO CARES ABOUT NO ONE BUT HIMSELF AND HAS A WAND SHOVED UP HIS ARSE SO FAR THAT HE CAN'T SEE WHAT IS RIGHT IN FRONT OF HIM! YOU ARE SO DAMN SELFISH YOU DON'T EVEN NOTICE THAT YOU ARE NOT THE ONLY BEING AFFECTED BY THIS! WHAT ABOUT AMANDA? WHAT ABOUT YOUR PARENTS? EVEN YOUR GODPARENTS ARE AFFECTED! YOU ARE SUCH AN IDIOT!" With that said Hermione spun around and stormed out of the room. They had been so closely been paying attention to Hermione yelling at Alan that they hadn't noticed that Harry had been descending from the head table and heading to the Gryffindor table.

"Five points from Gryffindor for disrespect to three teachers," Harry said softly yet everyone heard it. "Detention with me on Friday for disrespect to the head girl at 7 o'clock." Harry then swept out of the hall after Hermione. He left the whole hall silent in his wake.

_I'm coming home, I'm coming home  
Did you take off while I was gone?  
I missed it all, I messed you up, I missed you.  
I'm coming home, I wanna know  
When all the leaves begin to fall  
If I'm falling, falling apart_

Harry found Hermione in the head common room starring into the fire. He sat down next to her silently. He looked to the fire before he found his voice.

"We are in a war," Harry began. Hermione looked up at him. "Every witch or wizard has chosen their side. Neutral, light, dark; it is their choice. However, they are influenced. Influenced by the possibility of the death, pressure of family and friends, and so many other things. I was recruited when I was only 12. I refused and he cast crucio on me for 2 minutes before he let up. He underestimated me and I managed to summon my wand. I dueled him until help came." He paused, his eyes glazed over in memory. "I was recruited again when I was 13. I escaped. When I was 14 I was recruited again but this time it was different. He had a show going on; it showed my surrogate father and his team fighting against a group of people who was going to attack a ship. Voldemort had hired a muggle sniper. He shot one of my father's teammates when she jumped in front of a bullet meant for him. Lucky for us she had a vest on for this purpose. However, when she stood he shot again; right in the head. She was dead. It was at that moment I had a reason to fight him and I was given a reason, a reason to fight against him. Alan, however, has no other reason for fighting other then the attention he gets for training to fight. He now sees it slipping it away and it is threatening him. He is fighting it in anyway he can. If it means lashing out at other people he is going to do it. What he needs right now is other people helping him find a reason. You can do that."

_You've got control of me  
Is this the end of me?  
'Cause I just can't cut up the strings  
I'm coming back for more  
Don't let your heart go  
Please don't walk away_

Hermione watched as Alan came into the Great Hall as she remembered what Harry had told her the night before. She gathered up all of her Gryffindor courage and walked over to him.

_Homecoming, I'm coming, I'm coming back_

Alan looked up when Hermione sat down next to him. Perplexed he studied her face. It was set in determination he noticed.

"I'll give you a reason to fight," Hermione began. "My father, the one you met is not my real father. My mother was raped all of those years ago. I was the result. This previous summer my parents were murdered right in front of my eyes. I'm an orphan. If you look around this room so are many others. Everyone in this room is a reason to fight. A reason to train. This war is not just about you and Voldemort and an old grudge for what happened all of those years ago but about today and those who are losing everything, sometimes within seconds. You and your twin are our hopes. In order to do that you need to get along with him and your family. You need to realize that the world does not revolve around you. Please talk them about this."

_I'm coming home, I'm coming home  
Did you take off while I was gone?  
I missed it all, I messed you up, I missed you  
I'm coming home, I wanna know  
When all the leaves begin to fall  
If I'm falling, falling apart  
I'm coming home, I'm coming home  
Did you take off while I was gone?  
I missed it all, I messed you up, I missed you.  
I'm coming home, I wanna know  
When all the leaves begin to fall  
If I'm falling, falling apart_

The doors flew open as Severus stalked up to the front. With a flick of his wand Severus put the instructions on the board. The heritage potion, Hermione immediately realized. She would get to find out who her father was. With that in my mind she threw herself into her work. She only came back when Severus snapped at them to test their potions. Her mother was obviously Anne Granger and her father is...


	5. We Cry

**Rating:** K

**Category:** Harry Potter and NCIS

**Pairings:** Lily/James

**Warnings:** Completely AU.

**Summary:** Somebody kidnapped Harry. His parents didn't notice until it is too late and they find out he is with someone they had never met before in a very high position.

**Credits:** To J.K. Rowling for writing the Harry Potter books in the first place.

_Her mother was obviously Anne Granger and her father is..._

The Stars and the Moon

Chapter 5

We Cry

A loud crash caused Severus Snape to look up. To his shock it was Hermione Granger who had collapsed on the floor.

"Longbottom, take Miss. Granger to the Hospital Wing," Severus finally said. Neville nodded and placed Hermione on a stretcher before leaving. It was only after he dismissed the class did he pick up her parchment.

_Waking up I see that everything is OK_

_The first time in my life and now it's so great_

_Slowing down I look around and I am so amazed_

_I think about the little things that make life great_

_I wouldn't change a thing about it_

_This is the best feeling_

Hermione supposed that fainting was not one of her better moments but to tell someone who had no idea that you even existed that they were the ones who raped your mother and that you were the result; well, let's just say it would be no piece of cake. Hermione was about to pick up a book to read as Madam Pomfrey had instructed her to stay in there the rest of the day when the doors to the hospital wing swung open to reveal her potions professor. Her eyes widened. _Oh man_ quickly ran through her mind. By the time he had reached her bed her face was impassive.

_This innocence is brilliant; I hope that it will stay_

_This moment is perfect; please don't go away, I need you now_

_And I'll hold on to it, don't you let it pass you by_

"Hello, Professor, what can I do for you," She said with a sweet smile spread across her face. Without a word he shoved the parchment into her hands. She did not bother to look down, as she knew what it already held.

"Is it true," He asked, his voice was steady but she could hear the slight waver in it. With a raised eyebrow she did a quick glance at the paper. Hermione then nodded. Severus raised an eyebrow.

"Very well, I will contact the necessary people," Severus said with a bow of his head.

"Thank you, sir," Hermione said as he was leaving. The only indication that he heard was a slight indication of his head.

_I found a place so safe, not a single tear_

_The first time in my life and now it's so clear_

_Feel calm I belong, I'm so happy here_

_It's so strong and now I let myself be sincere_

_I wouldn't change a thing about it_

_This is the best feeling_

"Lucius you are needed at the school," Severus said as he knelled in front of the fire. Lucius only looked momentarily surprised when he noticed Severus but when his message finally stuck he walked over to the fire.

"Is something wrong with Draco," Lucius asked. Severus shook his head.

"No, remember the last meeting we had before Voldemort's first fall," Severus went on. Lucius nodded. That had been the last time he had raped someone, a muggle woman to top it off. Lucius shuddered. He was glad that he no longer had to do that; Voldemort trusted him. "It seems she had a child as a result. Said child is now going here and is in the same year as your son." Lucius ran through all the possible names. Raising an eyebrow at his old friend he decided to ask who it was.

"Hermione Granger," Severus answered. Lucius's eyebrows shot up automatically.

"How did she take it," Lucius asked as many thoughts ran through his mind. He had a daughter! How would Narcissa and Draco take this? It was then he allowed pride to go through him as he realized that he had a really bright daughter.

"She fainted," Severus, answered sounding amused. "She is currently in the Hospital Wing under Madam Pomfrey's watchful eye." Lucius nodded muttering to himself.

"Have Draco in your office in an hour," Lucius said as he came out of his thoughts. "I need to gather Narcissa and tell her what is going on. DO not tell Draco what is going on. Tell him it is family business." Severus nodded and Lucius disappeared from the fire as he ended the call.

_This innocence is brilliant; I hope that it will stay_

_This moment is perfect; please don't go away, I need you now_

_And I'll hold on to it, don't you let it pass you by_

"Mr. Malfoy," Severus drawled as he found Draco in Transfiguration. He then turned to address Minerva who was glaring at him for interrupting her lesson. "Mr. Malfoy has been requested by his father due to family matters. Gather your things and get your assignment." Draco nodded and Severus swept out of the room to wait on Draco in the hall. It was a mere moment later when Draco joined him in the hall.

"Professor, do you know what is going on," Draco asked as he matched Severus's long strides. Severus titled his head in acknowledgment of Draco's question.

"I do, however, your father wishes to tell you and I will not take away that privilege," Severus answered carefully. "He shall be here soon so do not dawdle." Draco nodded and entered the potion's master's office. He seated himself in the seat next to the door and waited.

_It's the state of bliss you think you're dreaming_

_It's the happiness inside that you're feeling_

_It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry_

Draco looked up when he noticed that his mother and his father come in. Both of them were paler than normal and seemed to be in their own world. Draco couldn't help and wonder what was going on. Why was his father so worried? Why did they have to meet in his godfather's office instead of the common room? What was going on?

_It's the state of bliss you think you're dreaming_

_It's the happiness inside that you're feeling_

_It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry_

Hermione could feel the cold around her and pulled the blankets closer and continued reading. It was then she drifted off to sleep. She hadn't been asleep for more then ten minutes when Madam Pomfrey came in to check in on her. She was seizing. Something was wrong.

_It's so beautiful it makes you want to cry_

The hospital wing doors swung opened to reveal Severus Snape trailed closely by the elder Malfoy's and then Draco himself. Poppy was the first to notice their presence.

"Severus she has some dark potion in her system," Poppy told him. "I don't know what to do and she keeps seizing." Severus's eyes widened in alarm, as he knew that the potion was leaving her body, he had to act quickly. Lucius eyed his friend wondering what was going on with his daughter and why Severus looked like he had just been kicked in a very unpleasant area.

"The potion is leaving her system, Poppy," Severus said, as he swept closer to Hermione to help Poppy hold her down. "Draco I need you to get 3 blood replenishing potions, a calming potion, and a sleeping drought." Draco nodded and rushed into Poppy's office to gather the potions. "Lucius hold down her feet. Narcissa get ready to spell those potions into her." Narcissa nodded and moved closer as Lucius pushed down Hermione's feet in order to make it so she wouldn't hurt herself further. Draco rushed back into the room with the 5 potions. One by one, quickly, Narcissa spelled the potions into her stomach. When the final potion entered she finally calmed down although her appearance seemed to change.

_This innocence is brilliant (It makes you want to cry)_

_This innocence is brilliant_

_Please don't go away 'cause I need you now and I'll hold on to it_

_Don't you let it pass you by_

_(It's so beautiful it makes you want to cry)_

"What's going on," Draco asked as he stared wide-eyed at Hermione. "Why does she look like you, father?" Lucius collapsed into the chair next to Hermione's bed.

"She's your half sister, Draco," Lucius finally answered. "Before the first fall of Him he had us rape a muggle. He would have killed us if we had refused. I got Hermione's mother, a recently married muggle." Severus shook his head.

"Hermione's mother is no muggle," Severus corrected. "That is why He went after her parents. Narcissa, do you remember Annabel Potter?" Narcissa nodded.

"Ravenclaw, disappeared right after graduation, the twin of James Potter who was in Gryffindor," Narcissa recited. Her eyes then widened in realization. "Are you telling me they are the same person?" Severus nodded and Narcissa collapsed into the chair next to her husband. Tears steamed down her face. It was only when Draco leaned closer that he heard her whisper something. "She was my best friend."

_This innocence is brilliant (It's so beautiful)_

_I hope that it will stay (It's so beautiful)_

_This moment is perfect_

_Please don't go away_

_I need you now and I'll hold on to it (It makes me want to cry) _

_Don't you let it pass you by_

Hermione could feel her muscles as they were screaming at her like they had just been put through the grinder. With a slight wince Hermione managed to open her eyes. Scanning the room she noticed the Malfoy's asleep in their chairs. Giving a sad smile she shifted a little in her bed and it was then she noticed how different she looked…


	6. Reactions

**Rating:** K

**Category:** Harry Potter and NCIS

**Pairings:** Lily/James

**Warnings:** Completely AU.

**Summary:** Somebody kidnapped Harry. His parents didn't notice until it is too late and they find out he is with someone they had never met before in a very high position.

**Credits:** To J.K. Rowling for writing the Harry Potter books in the first place.

_Giving a sad smile she shifted a little in her bed and it was then she noticed how different she looked…_

The Stars and the Moon

Chapter 6

Reactions

The students in the Great Hall were eating as the headmaster looked over the hall with a solemn face. The news of Hermione collapsing in Potions class spread like wild fire. Surprisingly enough Severus was missing from the head table. Minerva had informed Albus that Severus had gathered Mr. Malfoy from the middle of her class and that she hadn't seen him or Mr. Malfoy since. The students were quite as they had heard Hermione scream earlier. With a sigh, Albus stood. With a solemn face he began to speak.

"Earlier today in seventh year potions, Miss. Granger collapsed after reading her results of the potion," Albus said. He raised his hand as several questions were shouted at him. "The potion is a potion that reveals her blood parents. Miss. Granger is currently in the Hospital Wing recovering." It was at that moment the doors to the Great Hall swung open.

"Headmaster, you should know me better then that," an amused voice came from the doors of the Great Hall.

10 minutes earlier...

Harry grinned devilishly as he snuck into Daphne's room. He was going to have fun waking her up. Pulling out his wand he non-verbally shot out water at her. She screeched at him as she jumped out of her bed. Spluttering she glared at him. She then snatched her wand from her holster and dried herself off and aimed her wand at Harry.

"Why on earth did you wake me up," She asked scowling. Harry, in return, gave her a sheepish grin.

"Hermione is being let out after Madam Pomfrey clears her to go to dinner," Harry explained. "I was hoping you would go with me and help me escort her to dinner." Daphne raised an eyebrow. Harry let out an annoyed sigh. "She asked me to bring you to her. She looks different and she found out some shocking information. She needs a good girl friend." Daphne sighed.

"Fine, but shoo, I need to get dressed," Daphne, said as she made shooing motions at him. Harry gave her a cocky grin and then left the room. Rolling her eyes Daphne grabbed a pair of black jeans and an emerald green sweater along with her black running shoes. When she left the room a strange sight greeted her. Harry was sitting in a chair across from Severus and avidly discussing an article in the latest potions journal. She crossed her arms and waited for Harry to notice her. It wasn't a moment later when he looked up and grinned at her. He bowed and offered her his arm. With a smirk she took his arm and they headed to the hospital wing. When they arrived at the hospital wing Hermione was arguing with Narcissa about several pairs of clothing that were laid out on the bed in front of them. Daphne peered at the bed.

"Black capris and green undershirt with the black shirt over it," Daphne said causing the two to whip around. "You could add the black flats or the green sandals." It was at that moment that Daphne noticed Hermione looked like a true Malfoy. She also noticed some of the Potter family as well. She had white-blond hair with black streaks in it. Her eyes were a warm hazel instead of her normal chocolate brown. She had grown taller and was now at her brothers, well half brothers, height. She had slimmed out as well. Her face was plane and thin, almost like Draco's but more feminine. She was entirely different, Daphne's jaw dropped. Harry chuckled and pushed her jaw shut.

"Granger, you look different," Daphne, said astonished. Hermione grinned at her.

"It's Potter-Malfoy now," Hermione said with a large grin. She looked at the bed and a grin tugged to the side of her mouth as the outfit formulated in her mind that Daphne had said. "I like the outfit." With a wave of her wand she was dressed and had her makeup on. She looked like a Slytherin with the way she was dressed.

"You're going to have to learn some good curses in order to keep the boys away from her," Daphne informed Draco as he walked into the room with the Potions master.

"That won't be a problem," Hermione said smugly. They looked at her in surprise. "All of the boys are too immature." Hermione snickered at Draco's loud "Oi!" "Not you brother or you cousin, I wouldn't dare date either of you. That's just plain wrong." Draco huffed and scowled at his sister while Harry merely chuckled.

"Mature, Miss. Potter-Malfoy," Severus wondered. Hermione nodded. It was then a thought hit Daphne.

"OH, you like someone don't you," Daphne said excited. Hermione blushed and nodded not daring to look up.

"Really, who is it," Harry asked amused. Hermione turned an even deeper color of red. Daphne realized why in an instant and shot over to Hermione's side.

"We should probably head down to dinner now if we want to make it on time," Daphne reminded them softly, her mind going a thousand miles per an hour.

"Sure," Harry said with a shrug. "Let's go." He offered Hermione his left arm and Daphne his right arm. Once they were out of the Hospital wing Severus raised an eyebrow at Draco who was staring at him.

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy," Severus asked. Draco squirmed uncomfortably under his godfather's stare.

"Well, sir, I think I know who Hermione likes," Draco answered. He shifted his gaze away from his godfather for a moment.

"Well, who is it," Severus finally snapped after Draco stood there without going on. Draco squirmed once more before he answered.

"You, sir, I think it's you she likes," Draco answered softly before he left the hospital wing.

With Hermione, Daphne, and Harry…

"So are you going to tell me who it is," Harry asked as he had noticed the two mouthing words at each other the whole time that they had been walking. They looked at him in surprise. They thought he hadn't noticed them. Hermione fidgeted uncomfortably under his steady gaze.

"It's Professor Snape," Daphne finally blurted out. Hermione glared at the girl and smacked her. Harry seemed amused.

"So when are you going to ask him out," Harry asked. Hermione looked up in bewilderment.

"Y-Y-You mean you don't mind," Hermione stammered. Harry gave her a strange look. Hermione turned her eyes away from him.

"Why would I," Harry asked, letting the puzzlement show on his face. Hermione looked up at him in shock.

"I thought you liked him," Hermione answered him. At first Harry starred at her, dumbfounded. Then, he stared laughing like his life depended on it.

"I don't like him, I like someone else, but definitely not him," Harry said as he recovered from his laughing. Hermione looked at him curiously.

"Well, then, who do you like," Hermione asked, her curiosity getting the better of her. Harry shifted a little to look at her as they stopped in front of the Great Hall doors.

"The Apprentice," Harry finally whispered before he pushed the doors open, giving them no time to respond.

"…Miss. Granger is currently in the hospital wing recovering," Albus said as he looked over the hall.

"Headmaster, you should know me better than that," Hermione said amused.

Flashback...

"Father," Hermione calmly acknowledged as she noticed him wake up. He looked slightly bewildered at her actions until he noticed her wand twitching in her hand as though she might let a spell _slip_ any second. Lucius immediately went for his wand but he noticed in seconds that it wasn't there. Slowly he looked back up at his daughter to his wand in her other hand. "Looking for this, dear father?" His eyes wide, he slowly nodded in hopes that she wouldn't destroy his wand. "Well, I am going to keep it for awhile. After all it took you _years_ to finally come here and acknowledge my existence. Sounds fair, right?" Weakly he nodded once more. "Well, while you are waiting for that to happen I am sure I can find some other punishments to make the time shorter, correct?" Lucius looked like he was going to protest but had no time as a hair color changing jinx hit him head on. He now matched the auror, Tonks, who loved pink. He starred at his daughter in horror. She got a smirk worthy of a Malfoy mixed with the Dark Lord himself that made him want to run. He may be a spy on the Dark Lord for Dumbledore but that didn't mean that the snake like man didn't frighten him on more than one occasion. It wasn't a moment later that Hermione hit him with several more spells, hexes, and curses. Lucius was getting ready to run for the door when he felt a piece of wood being pressed into his palm, his wand. When he looked up he noticed that she was already gone. Instead, his long time friend and fellow spy, Severus Snape stood there with a shocked and bewildered face. He couldn't help and wonder what had shocked his friend so bad as this was the first time he had seen Severus look like that since his teens.

End Flashback...

Lily watched as her husband paced back and forth. Narcissa watched the man in amusement. After finding out that his sister had been alive but had gone into hiding, not to long after being raped by a death eater spy to only be killed in the height of the second war was taking a tool on the normal outgoing, fun man that is James Potter. His children, with the exception of their eldest, Harry, was watching their father with rapt attention. They were most curious as to whether or not James would acknowledge Hermione as part of the family, a Potter. If he didn't she would immediately become more of a target of Voldemort than before as she would be illegitimate child of two powerful purebloods, one of which was supposed to be on Voldemort's side. But if he did acknowledge her then that would cause loads of problems with Ministry and the media. He would just have to choose the lesser of the two evils. His choice would be...


	7. The Mistakes of the Heart

Rating:

K

**Category:** Harry Potter and NCIS

**Pairings:** Lily/James

**Warnings:** Completely AU.

**Summary:** Somebody kidnapped Harry. His parents didn't notice until it is too late and they find out he is with someone they had never met before in a very high position.

**Credits:** To J.K. Rowling for writing the Harry Potter books in the first place.

_He would just have to choose the lesser of the two evils. His choice would be..._

The Stars and the Moon

Chapter 7

The Mistakes of the Heart

Ziva watched the computer screen blank out. Frustrated she started banging the keyboard down. Abby, who had wondered up out of pure boredom, rushed to Ziva's side. She tugged the keyboard out of Ziva's hands and placed it back on the desk before she wrapped her arms around the broken woman.

"Do you want to talk about it," Abby asked as she felt Ziva calmed down in her arms. Ziva looked up at her for a few seconds.

"Not here," was Ziva blunt response. Abby studied the normally calm Israeli, with a sigh she slowly decided something.

"Let's go to my lab," Abby decided. Ziva looked up and slowly nodded. Ziva followed Abby to the elevator and soon they were heading into Abby's lab. Abby locked the door and turned to Ziva.

"What's going on," Abby asked as she stared her down. Ziva slumped down in the chair. She seemed at war with herself.

"I have fallen for someone who is younger than me," Ziva began to explain. She slumped further in the chair as she looked around the lab.

"Let me guess, it is Harry," Abby said excited. Ziva looked up at her surprised. "Well, you basically live at work so I narrowed it down to those who work here. Harry is the only one that is younger than you and that spends enough time around you to have you fall for him." She looked thoughtful about this.

"Well, it won't work because he likes someone else," Ziva said grumpily. Abby raised an eyebrow at Ziva's not-able-to-do attitude. Ziva was not like this normally.

"I never knew that Ziva David giving up on anything," Abby said shocked. "It's a miracle, I have to record this!" Ziva glared at the hyperactive lab genius. She slammed her feet on the ground to get the lab genius's attention. Abby jumped and looked up from the journal of abnormal things that the team did which she would then record. Then she noticed that Ziva had decided to leave. Alarmed, she rushed after her. She was able to catch up in time to get into the elevator. She turned to look at the irritate Israeli. She seemed to be planning something. Something that Abby wanted to be involved in. She got a happy smile and turned to Ziva.

"What are you going to do," Abby asked curiously. Ziva glared at her before turning back to look at the numbers as they went up.

"You going to try and stop me," Ziva snipped at her, crankily. Abby raised an eyebrow.

"No, I want to go with," Abby said with a grin as she turned to look at Ziva better. Ziva smiled.

"That can be arranged," Ziva said with a smirk.

* * *

The Headmaster looked like he swallowed a lemon when he finally noticed the change in appearance of the Head girl. She looked like a Malfoy mixed with a Potter; she was showing her true heritage. She was dressed like a Slytherin. Harry stood by her side with Daphne Greengrass on his other side. Daphne, who was not showing her true Slytherin side at the moment, was turned to Harry looking completely shocked. Albus presumed that he had said something that had shocked her right before they had opened the doors to the Great Hall. Before Albus could make any kind of response James Potter stood to say something. The whole hall went quiet as they eyed the Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor. The Slytherins were wondering what the former head boy was up to, the Hufflepuffs were pondering about some recent events, the Ravenclaws were wondering when they could leave the hall so that they could go and study, the Gryffindors were wondering what James Potter was going to say.

"I, Lord James Harrison Potter, head of the Potter house, acknowledge my niece, Hermione Ann-Marie Annabel Potter-Malfoy as part of the Potter family," James said looking official like. He wore the official robes with the Potter crest to show the importance of him acknowledging Hermione. Hermione stood there looking shell shocked but didn't have time to respond as Lucius and Draco came up beyond them.

"I, Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, head of the Malfoy house, acknowledge my daughter, Hermione Ann-Marie Annabel Potter-Malfoy," Lucius followed the normal code as he said this. Draco stepped forward and he turned to his half-sister.

"I, Draconius Lucius Malfoy, heir to the Malfoy house, acknowledge my half-sister, Hermione Ann-Marie Annabel Potter-Malfoy," Draco said as he stood by his father and watched his sister.

"Welcome to the family," Draco, Lucius, and James said together. With the formalities over Draco rushed to Hermione, in order to get there first, and hugged her. He whispered in her ear, "Welcome home, sister."

* * *

"Wake up," someone whispered to her. Her aching bones allowed her only to move a small amount as she opened a blurry eye to see who was speaking to her. She knew had been there for a couple months, possibly three. She eyed the man that stood before her. She would recognize the man from anywhere. He had been there at the revel where she had been raped by the other spy, Lucius Malfoy.

She knew the man to be Severus Snape, her daughter's potions professor and current crush if all the time she talked of him was anything to go by. Carefully she maneuvered her broken body. He was immediately by her side as he cast several spells so that she may be able to move despite her broken body and the damage that had been done to it.

"Lucius has acknowledged your daughter and your brother has acknowledged her as his niece," Severus whispered to her hurriedly. "Lucius will no longer be a spy and neither will I. A few more spies have been put in place. Getting you out of here will be my last mission." Annabel looked up in surprise. He gave her a small smile. "Let's get you out of here."

* * *

"What is going on," Hermione asked. Harry looked up from the plans that he and Lucius had been going over.

"Your mother is alive," Harry finally answered, more gravely her continued on. "Severus went after as his last stand as a spy." Hermione paled instantly and made to leave the room to go after Severus but the door seemed to lock itself. She spun around and glared at Harry. "Hermione, you must understand why he is doing this," Harry tried reasoning with her. Hermione raised an eyebrow at him.

"And that might be," Hermione challenged. Harry opened his mouth to answer her question when two things happened quickly at once. Severus entered with Annabel, her mother and the floo flared. Hermione rushed forward to help Severus with the wounds of her mother. Harry rushed to the floo to see the headmaster waiting there.

"Yes, headmaster," Harry greeted as soon as got to the floo. Albus gave him a smile causing Harry to give him a questioning look.

"A couple of your friends have arrived in my office," Albus explained. "A Ziva David and Abby Scuito. They wish for you to come and get them." Harry raised an eyebrow wondering what the pair was doing in the headmaster's office. Shaking his head Harry agreed to come and get them. Then he ended the floo call. He turned back around to find Hermione arguing with her mother about going to sleep.

"Ms. Potter, you need to get some sleep in order to heal," Harry said as he approached the small group. "I can give you a dreamless sleep potion if it is your nightmares you fear too face." Annabel nodded and Lucius took her to the guest room. Harry appeared with a dreamless sleep potion and Annabel took it. Within a few minutes she was fast asleep. Harry and Lucius returned to the main room to see Hermione and Severus sitting there looking uncomfortable. Lucius chuckled at his old friend. Severus looked up and scowled at the man. He knew why Severus was so uncomfortable.

"I need to get going," Hermione said as she stood and brushed herself off. "Professor Black and Professor Lupin have requested my presence." Harry nodded and Hermione left. Not even a moment after the portrait shut Severus let out a growl. Lucius and Harry grinned at each other.

"You know you could tell her that you like her," Harry pointed out amused. Severus snorted causing Lucius to raise an eyebrow.

"She more than likely likes Lupin or Black as it seems she prefers their company to mine," Severus sulked.

"Not bloody likely," Daphne retorted as she walked into the room. "Hermione is there because she has to be not because she wants to be. Hermione is one of the people that is called the insiders. She basically can hear what is being planned by Voldemort. She along with a few other select few work with the two professors to gather any impertinent information that could help take down Voldemort. What's worse is that she has no control over what she sees or does when she is in a trance. She is trained in Occlumency but it has yet to help her." Lucius and Harry didn't look surprised but Severus did. Severus turned to the two wondering how they knew when he didn't.

"How did you two know and I didn't," Severus asked the two. Lucius sighed while Harry looked slightly amused.

"I knew because I started the insiders," Harry answered Severus. Severus turned to look at Lucius who had shifted somewhat in his seat.

"I find out earlier today because I am her father," Lucius answered. Severus looked surprised by Harry's answer but his eyebrow rose at Lucius's answer. "They believe it to be a family trait so they checked me to see if I had the ability." At Severus raising his eyebrow even further he decided to explain what ability he was talking about.

"She is called a listener. A listener is someone who can hear evil and what they say. Most of the time it is just soft whispers. Other times it is loud and very hard to ignore. Hermione has both and at times it varies. This started when she was thirteen, she was being trained by Harry during the summers when she went to visit America with her mother and step-father." Lucius then shifted uncomfortably as though this next part was something that greatly pained him.

"Originally it was just Harry training Hermione but when Harry came here he began training those that Hermione was attempting to train. Because of Harry being highly confidential Hermione was under a witch's oath until Harry released her from it. Part of Hermione's oath was to not talk of what she listened to except to Harry. She's known the entire time about you being a spy, Severus. She heard and sometimes saw everything we did since she was 13."

* * *

The fact that Ziva and Abby was there unnerved Harry to the max. Jethro and Shannon had passed along a few messages but otherwise had stayed in hiding. With the last two, whom Harry considered part of his family, here that meant something was going on, something big. Harry stopped in front of the Gargoyle and said, "Butterfinger." Slightly amused at the Headmaster's choice of password Harry went up and knocked on the headmaster's door. An amused "come in" greeted Harry. Harry opened the door to only be ambushed Abby as she squeezed him into a hug.

"What's going on," Harry asked as soon as Abby let go of him. Ziva shifted uncomfortably from where she was standing. She hadn't thought that Harry would think something horrible had happened if she and Abby would come to visit. But then again, Harry always suspected something horrible had happened when someone would come to visit.

"I needed to speak with you in private and Abby tagged along so she could meet someone called Remus Lupin," Ziva said. She looked over at Abby to see if this was correct and the energetic lab genius nodded. Harry nodded in acceptance, relieved that it didn't seem to be something completely horrible as he thought it would be.

"Alright, follow me," Harry said as spun around to go out the door. "I will take Abby to meet Remus and then we can talk somewhere in private." The two nodded in agreement and they followed Harry out of the headmaster's office. Together they headed down to Remus's quarters. Harry whispered the password. Ziva snorted when she heard what was going on inside. Sirius and Hermione were in a shouting match because Hermione was mad that she would not see her as family and Sirius did not consider Lucius as family so he was yelling back. Abby walked over between the two of them and did a double Gibbs smack. Both of them turned to look at her in shock. Abby marched over and got into Sirius's face.

"She is your cousin's step-daughter and is your second cousin by marriage," Abby pointed out. "To top it all off she is your Godson's cousin and your best friend's niece. It doesn't matter that she is the daughter of Lucius Malfoy. She is still family." She then spun around and got into Hermione's face.

"He hasn't had the easiest life so it is going to be harder to accept you into his family. You need to give him time. I know that it hurts you that he is treating you horribly but you have to remember he was the black sheep of his family. Do both of you understand me?" The two nodded looking at her shocked. Never before had someone stood up to them, normally they would calm them down but standing up to them was something totally different. Abby then spun around and spotted Remus with a smile.

"Can I talk to you in private?" Remus blinked in shock and then nodded. He followed her into another room. Harry gave Sirius a guarded nod and spun around to leave the room. He gave Ziva a small smile and then headed out of the room. Ziva turned to face the remaining two people in the room.

"If either of you ever want to be on his good side again I suggest getting along," Ziva snipped at them as she narrowed her eyes at them. "And you, Mr. Sirius Black, Harry hasn't seen you since he was a year and a half old I suggest you grow up or he may never anything to do with you ever again. You are his father's best friend, a father he hasn't seen since he was kidnapped, I would suggest that you get your act together or Harry may think his father is exactly like you and never give him a chance. Lose Harry or grow up, NOW." Ziva spun around and left the room. Sirius and Hermione just stood there like statues, completely shocked.

* * *

When Ziva left Remus's quarters she found Harry standing next to the portrait starring off into space. He, at first, didn't notice her but it seems he heard her as he turned to her with a smile on his face.

"You wanted to talk," He remembered. She nodded silently, her heart racing. He gave a small smile and gestured for her to follow him. With a deep breath Ziva followed him. The arrived on the 7th floor where Harry paced back and forth a few times before a door knob appeared. He opened the door and let Ziva in before following her. The room had two comfortable chairs and a fire place. It was in green and black. Ziva took a seat and Harry took the one across from her.

"As you know, it is my job to keep Intel on anyone and everyone," Ziva began explaining. "One of them being you. A few days ago when you, Miss. Greengrass, and Miss. Granger were heading to the Great Hall you asked Hermione who she liked. Daphne responded and then Hermione asked who you liked. You responded and then opened the Great Hall doors before either of them could respond. I, overheard what you said and well..." Ziva shifted uncomfortably. Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Well, what," Harry asked. Ziva looked away from his eyes and shifted a little in her seat. She took a deep breath.

"I like you, Harry," Ziva finally answered. "I like, like you and a lot."

* * *

"Er, Professor Snape, how is my mother," Hermione asked when she arrived back in Harry's rooms. She was glad that he had given her his password. Severus looked up from the book he was reading.

"She is currently sleeping," Severus answered. He went back to reading his book. When he noticed that she had yet to leave he looked back up. "Is there anything else I can help you with?" Hermione nodded and took a seat across from him.

"I want to tell you something, a story, I guess you could call it that," Hermione told him softly. "A young girl, who was thirteen and in the middle of a world where a war was going on, noticed that she could hear things; plans and such of the other side. She confided this in her long time pen pal and he told her that when she would come to visit that he would train as he was what is called a whisperer and was able to train a listener, which is what she was.

Year after year she went back for training and helped train a few others when something happened. She was sixteen when this happened. She had heard of a vampire on the other side, he had a soul mate but he would not tell who it was. Therein lies the problem, she had no idea if this Vampire was on her side. She told her pen pal and he was able to communicate with the right people. The Vampire was a spy, someone she knew, her potions professor.

Curious about practically anything she did some research and watched to see if she could spot who the Vampires soul mate was. It took a few months, and the rest of the year to convince herself that she was right. She was his soul mate and he knew it but would not say anything in fear for her life. That girl is me, Professor and you are the Vampire I found out about. A ¼ Vampire but still one, one who had a soul mate, me." Severus sat there frozen.

"Why are you telling me this," Severus responded harshly. "To make fun of me? To reject me and cause me pain? To make me die? Is that your wish?"

"NO," Hermione shot back immediately. "That is not it, not it at all."

"Then what is it," Severus demanded. Hermione opened her mouth to respond...

Edited: February 14, 2011


	8. A Near Miss

**Rating:** K

**Category:** Harry Potter and NCIS

**Pairings:** Lily/James

**Warnings:** Completely AU.

**Summary:** Somebody kidnapped Harry. His parents didn't notice until it is too late and they find out he is with someone they had never met before in a very high position.

**Credits:** To J.K. Rowling for writing the Harry Potter books in the first place.

Last Time...

_"I like you, Harry," Ziva finally answered. "I like you and a lot."_

_"Then what is it," Severus demanded. Hermione opened her mouth to respond..._

The Stars and the Moons

Chapter 8

A Near Miss

There was many things people were happy for – one of them being the convince of modernization. However, at this instant modernization was blaring loudly in a castle – Hogwarts. Currently the loud noise was _not_ a source of happiness in the castle as it could only indicate one thing.

"What is that noise," Ziva yelled in order to be heard above the loud noise. Harry dragged her closer. For Ziva, the look on Harry's face said it all.

"There's been a breach in the wards," Harry managed to tell her.

* * *

"What is it that you want to say to me," Severus demanded harshly when she didn't immediately respond. "Can you not speak?"

"The half year it took to convince me that I was right had nothing to do with not being able to accept you but something else," Hermione told her professor. "My life is not a fairytale – I know this. In fact – I am glad it is not. I was teased, bullied, and even beat up as a child for many things. The reason it took me so long to accept that it was me was because I didn't think myself worthy of _you_. I feared that if I said anything that I would not be able to pick myself up this time and that it would be my last – I feared that I had nothing left to hold on to if I should fall. I-I-I see that this reasoning is a little odd right now but at the time-" Severus choose this moment to make her stop talking by kissing her. At first Hermione was in shock and did not respond but she soon snapped back and was soon kissing him back. To their shock a white light enveloped in a white light. They soon parted due to needing breath.

"Wow," Hermione breathed. Severus let a smile cross his face as he studied Hermione. He was about to say something when Hermione suddenly grabbed his left arm. "YOUR MARK! It's gone!" Severus looked down to see that Hermione words were in fact true. Where the black ink monstrosity once was there was nothing but his pale skin. Severus could feel the relief that flooded him. However, it did not last long as at that moment a loud blaring noise interrupted the moment of relief and joy. The look on Hermione's face told Severus that she knew what the noise meant.

* * *

"Harry- please don't go!"

"I'm sorry Ziva but I have to! My family is down there!"

"But I am family too, Harry! What about Jethro? Sharron? Tony? Kelly? Abby? McGee? Are you going to leave them behind _too_?"

"I _have_ to go, Ziva! I am the bloody chosen one! If I don't go then there will be _no family_ to go home to!" With those words Harry disappeared into the battle. As Harry got further down the field he could hear Ziva screaming as she was dragged away by Tony to safety. As Harry ducked a killing curse he saw Abby with Ziva and Tony. Giving a sigh of relief Harry headed toward Voldemort where he was battling the headmaster and his twin, Alan.

"Hello Tommy boy," Harry calmly called out to Voldemort as he approached the three. Voldemort turned his attention away from the headmaster and Alan and replaced his attention to Harry.

"YOU," Tom spat enraged.

"You really should have tried harder to get me against my family Tommy but you made so many mistakes," Harry calmly informed him as he dodged many curses expertly. "_And _even _worse_ you messed up and went after Kate with a Muggle assassin. If you hadn't of wanted me to be your enemy you went to far there." Harry sent several fireballs in Tom's direction.

"I should probably tell you that the assassin you hired is dead. Killed by his own family as even they realized the stupidity behind his actions." Harry sent a bolt of lightening straight to Tom's heart. Tom was momentarily shocked but he quickly recovered and started sending more curses- mainly illegal.

"I know how you started out – thirsty for knowledge and change. You edged your way into politics but that wasn't enough for you after you killed your family and blamed it on your uncle. Brilliant, was it not? However, you made a mistake - you had gained the attention of the Transfiguration teacher and not the good kind either so you had to lay low for a little bit. It worked you convinced him up until your graduation that you were what you appeared to be – sweet, innocent, charming, young, and intelligent young man who lost his chance at family." Harry tossed several chunks of rock at Tom's head.

"Do you want to know how many will live as orphans just like you because of what you have done? Do you know how many of them will go to relatives who only want them for their own personal gain? Do you know how many will be the child walking to school in rags hungry because they were believed to be a burden? I'll tell you Tom. Hundreds possibly even into the thousands because of what you did, Tom!" Harry sent several bolts of lightening and fireballs in quick succession at Tom.

"I-I-It wasn't meant to be like that," Tom shot back weakly as he dodged another fireball. "They were supposed to bow down to ME but they WOULDN'T LISTEN! I HAD to kill their parents or they would have suffered like I had!"

"Suffered because their parents wanted to be free of you and didn't want to join you Tom? How do you know Tom that they wouldn't have been kind compassionate parents to their children just because they didn't want to bow down to a mad man!" Harry did a back flip to avoid two dark curses in a row. Cursing under his breath Harry began a long Latin incantation as he dodged several more curses sent his direction. Finally with a flourish Harry finished the incantation and sent Voldemort to the ground. Slowly Harry walked over to Voldemort and checked his pulse. Once he saw that there was no pulse Harry cast a diagnostic spell. Satisfied with the results Harry gave a brief smile before he collapsed on the ground. The last thing he heard before he hit the ground was a loud tortured scream.

* * *

_Where is he?_ _Where is Severus? _Hermione dodged many spells as she placed portkeys on the fallen. Frantically she scanned the battlefield for his familiar face. From what she could tell he wasn't among those still fighting. She whipped around when she heard an unearthly scream. Quickly she scrambled over to the source of the noise – Lily Potter. She was kneeling on the ground holding her eldest son – the twin of the supposed boy - who- lived. Hermione felt her heart sink. _No no...he can't be dead! No!_ Hermione peeled the hands of Lily Potter off of her son as she slapped a portkey on Harry. She pulled the weeping professor in her arms as she forced herself not to join the woman in crying for all that was lost.

* * *

"Jethro, what is it? Where are you going? What's happened? Jethro, speak to me! _What has happened?_"

"He's in the hospital wing at Hogwarts, Shannon. They say they saw him collapse after he made sure that Voldemort was dead." Shannon's eyes widened in horror. "He's in c-coma, Shannon."

* * *

"It is on this day that I announce the defeat of V-V-Voldemort," the minister informed the weeping crowd as they knelt on the ground near the dead. The minister took a large gulp as he continued on. "He was defeated by Harry Potter – the older twin to Alan Potter. He is currently in the Hospital Wing recovering from the battle. He, however, is in coma and when he wakes up is up in the air at the moment. His biological family is currently with him at the moment and his adopted one is on the way. The marked death eaters fell along with You-Know-Who. Aurors are currently rounding up known death eaters without the mark."

* * *

"You can't take him with you," Hermione screeched when she noticed the Aurors trying to take Severus. She pushed up the left sleeve of his torn robes. "There is _no_ mark! He isn't a death eater – he's a potions master at this very school!"

"I'm sorry ma'am but we are taking in known death eaters by the order of the minister," the Auror told her uncomfortably.

"Do _you_ know who _I_ am, Auror," Hermione seethed. When the Auror shook his head she continued on. "I _am_ the head of intelligence for Harry Potter! I would know if this man supposedly was a death eater and I know for a _fact _that he is a _spy_ who has been getting us information at the risk of his own life! Can you tell me that you have done the same, Auror?" The Auror shook his head.

"I'm sorry ma'am but I have to take him into custody," the Auror informed her again.

"Well, when you can get the Minister of Magic himself in here to tell me that he wants to spy for his side into Azkaban for supposedly being a death eater then maybe I will let you remove him from the hospital wing," Hermione heatedly informed the Auror. "Until then I suggest leave and actually _do_ your _ job._"

* * *

"Where is _he_, Dumbledore?"

"Would you like some tea? No? A lemon drop, perhaps? Ah, I guess not."

"_Dumbledore_."

"I will take you there." Jethro spun around to see Lily Potter calmly standing in the doorway with her hands clasped in front of her. "An Officer David and Abby Scuito are currently with Harry along with my husband." Shannon let out a sigh of relief.

"Show the way."

* * *

"The war has taken a toll on many people," the minister informed the audience in the Great Hall. Only a week later and the majority of Hogwarts had been repaired but there were still some area that were being worked on and were closed off that day for the ceremony. The four house tables had been replaced and hundreds of chairs were in their place. Behind the minister there was a line of people siting in chairs; they were either there to help with the awards and were part of the ministry or they were receiving rewards for themselves or on the behalf on someone – those who were dead or seriously injured.

"Today we stand here in the aftermath of the war to award those who helped us get here today. I award Luna Lovegood the Order of Merlin, 2nd Class for her gathering intelligence under Harry Potter." Luna swiftly took the award and shook the hand of the minister before taking her seat once more.

"I award Neville Longbottom the Order of Merlin, 2nd Class for his bravery and leadership that led to the capture of several death eaters and for covering Harry Potter's back during the final battle." Neville took the award and shook the hand of the minister and the hands of several minister officials.

"I award Ron Weasley the Order of Merlin, 2nd Class for his strategic plans that led to the minimum amount of deaths on the day of the Final Battle." Ron stood and with a blank face he received the award. He shook the hand of the minister and then took his seat once more.

"I award Alan Potter the Order of Merlin, 2nd Class for his part in the war of holding off Voldemort multiple times." Alan calmly took the award and shook the ministers' hand before he sat back down.

"I award Severus Snape the Order of Merlin, 1st Class for his intelligence gathering at the risk of his life. As Potions Master Snape is recovering from his injury. Hermione Potter-Malfoy is here to accept his award." Hermione took the award with a stiff smile as she shook the ministers hand and sat down.

"I award Hermione Potter-Malfoy the Order of Merlin, 1st Class for being the head of intelligence for Harry Potter." Hermione stood once again and took the award with another stiff smile as she shook the ministers hand.

"For his astounding part in this war in not only defeating You-Know-Who but also in thwarting many of You-Know-Who's plans I award Harry Potter the Order of Merlin, 1st Class. Here on his behalf to accept his award is his biological mother – Lily Potter and his adoptive mother – Shannon Gibbs." Shannon and Lily stood up together and walked over to the Minister. Both of them had one hand each on the award.

* * *

"Madam Pomfrey says that you can hear us and that it is a good idea to talk to you so that you have a reason to come back. We literally had to drag Hermione away from the hospital wing to go to award ceremony. She sits in between yours and Severus's bed as much as she can. Poppy has had to cast sleeping spells and force her to eat food several times. Lily and Shannon accepted your award together. Order of Merlin, 1st Class." Ziva gave a sad sigh.

"You should have seen the scene Hermione made when the Aurors tried to move Severus from the hospital wing. She got a written letter from the Minister personally and a little compensation to keep her quiet about the whole incident. She framed the letter and put it in the house her mother bought after she completely recovered." Ziva gave a small grin as she remembered the house warming party. The minister had looked particularly pecky that night.

"Water," a voice croaked.


	9. Epilogue: Finally Home

**Rating:** K

**Category:** Harry Potter and NCIS

**Pairings:** Lily/James

**Warnings:** Completely AU.

**Summary:** Somebody kidnapped Harry. His parents didn't notice until it is too late and they find out he is with someone they had never met before in a very high position.

**Credits:** To J.K. Rowling for writing the Harry Potter books in the first place.

The Stars and the Moon

Chapter 9

Epilogue: Finally Home

Last Time...

_"Water," a voice croaked. _

10 Years Later...

"Caitlin, get back here," Ziva called out as she chased – attempted to, anyway – the giggling 5 year old. A loud booming laugh followed by a call of "Daddy!" A loud thump followed by a squeal of delight caused a smile to spread across Ziva's face.

"Hello, Harry," Ziva greeted as she gave Harry a quick kiss. A groan of disgust caused them to pull apart. Ziva gave her oldest son – James Jethro Potter-David, 7 years old – an amused look. Standing next to their older brother was their youngest son and his fraternal twin sister, both each were 3 years old.

Abigail Lilian Potter-David and Timothy Anthony Potter-David had been a surprise to their parents – the healers and doctors had told them countless times after many tests that Ziva would not be able to have more children.

"How are you feeling," Harry asked as he rubbed Ziva's belly. Ziva gave a reflexive smile and sighed a little as she recalled that morning.

"Your sons are making my bladder a kickball," She calmly informed him. Harry smile – he was going to have two more sons. The two boys already had names picked out for them but they had a few more days until they were supposed to make their arrival.

Alexander Harry Potter-David and his brother Nathan Sirius Potter-David had come about due to an invention of a potion by Hermione Snape. After the birth of her first son – Daniel Severus Snape – she had problems having another child and created the potion; she had two more children after that.

"You guys ready for lunch," Harry asked his children as he grabbed his coat from his chair. All three children that were awake – Caitlin had fallen asleep – let out a cry of "Yeah!"

"Harry, we may have to delay that lunch," Ziva warned him as her grip tightened on him. Harry gave Ziva a surprised look – the lunch had been a weekly thing since they had started dating. "It's time, Harry."

"Tim take the kids and get Abby and Jethro – they're in the lab," Harry barked. "Tony start calling people. We're heading to the hospital."

* * *

"Grandma," a chorus of children called out as soon as the doors to the elevator opened. "Grandpa!" The four children – Caitlin had woken up – ran into the lab and straight to Abby and Jethro. Tim walked in when they were trying to explain what was going on to their grandparents.

"Ziva and Harry are headed to the hospital," Tim said once he got the kids to quiet down. "Ziva's water broke. Tony is driving – when he left I heard him talking about lights and sirens."

"Well, let's go," Jethro said as he headed to the elevator. "Abby call the director."

* * *

"Where are they, Director," Fornell asked. Vance gave the man an amused smile. Fornell was worried and he could tell.

"They are at the hospital," Vance answered. Fornell blinked several times – he feared the worst.

"Who got shot," Fornell asked. Vance tried to hold in his laughter.

"Mrs. Potter-David probably feels like she had been," Vance answered amused. "No one has been shot. Special Ops. Agent Potter's wife went into labor." Fornell blinked once again and opened his mouth to say something when his phone went off.

"Fornell."

"Hey, this is Tony. I'm calling to tell you that Ziva has gone into labor. I'll call you with more details when they're born."

"I already know, DiNozzo."

"You're in Vance's office, aren't you?"

"I am."

"Right. Like I said I'll call back when I get more details."

"All right. Goodbye."

"Goodbye."

* * *

"I am looking for Ziva Potter-David's party," a familiar voice asked at the nurse's station. The nurse pointed to the lobby – it was an odd group. There was Lily and James siting with Sirius and Remus in one corner.

Along the wall was Jethro, Abby, Tim, Tony, and Fornell. Across from them – sleeping in the chairs or playing with some electronic game – was Caitlin, Jethro, Abigail, and Timothy. The man shook his head and headed to Jethro.

"You made it," Jethro said surprised. The man gave Jethro an assessing look – he knew that Jethro wasn't trying to be hurtful – however, the surprise in the mans voice indicated that his role in his daughter's life was unpredictable to those that knew her.

"I did," He conceded. He paused for a moment and then held out a hand for Jethro to shake. "It is good to see you again, Jethro. The man shook his head as he studied the group.

"It is good to see you too, Eli," Jethro informed him. Eli, as many Mossad Director's before him, had a busy and unpredictable schedule. He always managed to come a day or two after the births but had never been around for the births.

Eli doubted that the magical side of Harry's family had any idea as to who he was. He only knew them from pictures – Ziva and Harry sent pictures monthly as well as letters from them and his grandchildren.

"Who are you," Lily asked him suspiciously. Eli knew why she was asking – he knew that he had a dark and looming presence of not only authority.

"I am -," Eli began but found himself interrupted.

"Grandpa," Caitlin called out as she ran over to him. Her younger siblings stayed asleep but her older brother – Jethro – looked up from his electronic device and went to greet his grandfather. Eli didn't have to look at Lily to know that she was gaping like a fish – he just knew that she was.

Eli picked up his hyper 5 year old grandchild. He gave his grandson a brief hug before he took a seat with Caitlin still in his arms chattering about a show on Discovery she had seen.

"Have you been practicing your moves," He asked the two grandchildren that were awake when Caitlin stopped to take a breath.

"Yeah – mommy and daddy helped me practice," Caitlin informed her grandfather proudly. Eli smiled – Caitlin reminded him of Ziva when she had been younger. Initially he had been against naming his first granddaughter after a woman that his son had killed but Harry and Ziva had been very adamant and in the end he could see why she would end up being named Caitlin.

"I have been practicing as well," Jethro promptly informed him as he turned off his electronic device so that he could pay attention to his grandfather. Abby picked up her namesake and handed Timothy to his grandfather Jethro. Lily seemed bewildered by the whole situation – she didn't completely understand that Eli was Ziva's father.

"I am Lily Potter, Harry's mother," Lily promptly informed him as she held out her hand for Eli to shake. Abby gave the woman a slight glare – she hadn't liked Lily all that much as she hadn't been very comforting when Shannon had passed away of a heart condition. It had been just a last year that it had happened and Abby still held a grudge against the woman.

Abby had taken over Shannon's spot as grandma at NCIS and that had caused a rift between the two women. Shannon had been thrilled at the births of her grandchildren but she had passed away before Ziva and Harry had gotten of the two children on their way at the moment.

"I am aware," Eli responded as he made no move to shake Lily's hand – he had his hands full of young Caitlin. "I am Eli David, Ziva's father." Lily pulled back her hand when she realized that he wasn't going to shake her hand. She brought James over.

"This is my husband, James – Harry's father," Lily informed him. Eli internally groaned – this woman was very persistent in trying to get him to talk. Eli settled in for a long day.

* * *

Hermione let out a low groan as she felt her muscles relax as she took a seat in her favorite chair. She was sipping on some tea when a knock came at the door. A low whine came from her mouth as with a groan she stood to answer to the door. Hermione opened the door to reveal Kelly DiNozzo nee Gibbs.

"What are you doing here, Kelly," Hermione asked her surprised. Kelly gave Hermione an amused look as she entered the main room.

"Hello to you too, Hermione," Kelly greeted the young woman. Hermione flushed as she studied her strangely calm friend. The two had become friends from when Hermione had visited Harry during the summer to work on her Gift. "Where is Severus?"

"Right here," Severus answered as he came in from his study. Their three kids were in bed asleep and had been for the past couple hours.

"Ziva went into labor," Kelly bluntly informed them. Hermione dropped her tea cup in shock.

"How long ago was that," Severus calmly asked as he cleaned up the mess Hermione had just made.

"About three hours now," Kelly answered. She was lucky that the Snape family had been visiting the U.S for the Christmas holiday's. After Kelly had arrived at the hospital to an odd scene Tony had informed her that neither of the Snape's had picked up their phones. Instantly Kelly had been out the door – she had never seen her father as angry as he had been when Lily had tried to lecture Eli about family duties.

"Should we be there," Hermione asked worried. Kelly shook her head.

"No, it is right now a battlefield," Kelly informed them with a grimace. "Lily made the mistake of trying to chastise Eli David about family duties. Dad wasn't to thrilled with her. Hermione nodded and Kelly wrapped her coat closer to she stood. "Tony or I will call when they are born. Have a good night."

* * *

"Who won," Kelly asked as she settled into her husband's arms. Tony gave her a quick kiss.

"Your father, of course," Tony answered amused. Kelly grinned as she noticed a sulking Lily being comforted by James, Sirius, and Remus. Kelly laid her head against Tony's shoulder and soon she was falling asleep. The next thing she noticed was that she was being shaken awake.

"What's going on," Kelly asked sleepily as she sat up. Tony didn't answer and it was then Kelly that her father and little brother holding small blue bundles.

"This is Alexander Harry Potter-David," Harry said as he presented a small boy.

"This is Nathan Sirius Potter-David," Jethro presented the bundle in his arms. Kelly smiled – Petunia had really gone to the stars and the moon for Harry had used what she had given him and created his family. His family was the stars in the eyes.

(A/N: There is a possible sequel to this story. It depends on the demands of the reviewers. Let me know if you want a sequel in your review and/or vote in the poll posted on my profile.)


End file.
